


Prop Me Up Before I Black Out

by bellamys_cheekbones



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Friendship/Love, M/M, Origin of Symmetry Era, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamys_cheekbones/pseuds/bellamys_cheekbones
Summary: After Matt and Chris are forced to share a backseat of a car and Dom leaves them alone, things can get pretty scary. Or heated; it depends if you're looking through Bellamy or Wolstenholme's eyes.





	Prop Me Up Before I Black Out

Gathering after a perfect show in Dom's car, Matt and Chris started arguing about who's going to sit in the front seat. They're still children after all...

"I played the riff in _Plug in Baby_. I should be in the front!" Matt reasoned and put his hand on the car handle.

His attempt to slip in the seat was stopped by Chris' hand slapping it away from the doors. "And I survived _New Born_. Don't make a flower out of yourself, when there's a tree next to you. My place!" 

"But I'm older and my bones are cracking already."

"About one year older, shut up!"

"Hey," Tom stepped in. "How about I sit in the front?" 

Both men turned their heads towards the cameraman, slightly confused about why would he want to argue with them as well. Tom continued. "I have to get something in my house and Dom already agreed to give me a ride." 

It was quiet before Matt and Chris turned towards Dom and started yelling at him. "That's not fair!" they both shouted in unison.

Dom held his hands up in defence, fear that his band mates might just attack him any second now building up inside. He marched over to the driver's side of the car and opened the doors, signalling that he's prepared to leave. "Come on; the sooner we get to Tom's, the sooner I can drop you two off home." 

It was a fair argument and even though their pride wanted to be a trouble a tad longer, Matt and Chris agreed to share the backseat, letting Tom in the front. The black-haired chap got into the vehicle and waited for the others to cram in as well, so they could leave as soon as possible. It was an exhausting night - not only for his friends, but for him as well for he was keeping the track of everything that came across his job of being a photographer. But all of them still enjoyed every second of it, now they were getting famous. With a new album came a new setlist... and a new record company. America was still a dream to them, but Matt was sure they were on the right way. All of them were. 

But now they had to enjoy the rest of the night in Dom's car, driving to search for whatever Tom wanted to find.

They didn't talk along the way, nor listened to the radio. They couldn't even do such, for Dom's car was missing a lot of gadgets, radio being one of them. It was the only one he could afford, so all of them could fit in, but to be ridable as well. It wasn't exactly the DeLorean Dom longed for, but who could complain, when you had a fucking car bought for the money you got for being a musician?

Dom finally stopped in front of Tom's house, when the latter yelled at him for the fifth time to stomp on the breaks, and stepped out with the photographer. "Give us ten minutes, we'll be right back," Tom announced and waved at Dom to follow him. Before entering Tom's house, Dom made a thoughtful grimace and turned to Matt and Chris sitting in the back, opening the car doors.

"It's not that I don't believe me and Tom won't find the old camera films he's searching for, but just in case, chaps, would you mind, if I locked the car? I don't want to get the inside of my car destroyed by some suspicious gang."

"Or us killed, right?" added Chris, but nodded in answer, agreeing with Dom's reasons - and mainly because he knew Dom meant it for their safety as well. Matt didn't even pay attention to the blonde, so Dom simply took only Chris' answer and went with that. 

He stuck the key in the lock, securing both men inside, and ran to catch up with Tom, whatever he was up to.

There was no light inside the car and there were no lamps outside. At night, it truly looked scary as Tom described to them many times. Nobody out of them knew how much was the black-haired boy right. 

Matt's hand suddenly reached for the opening of his safety belt and he was prepared to go out, but when his door didn't let him out for the fourth time trying to open the goddamn door, he began to worry. Chris decided not to stress him even more. 

"Hey, you do know that Dom locked us in the car, right?" 

Matt gave Chris a glare and shuffled closer. "No, I have no idea. Why didn't he tell us?! I'm trying here as hard as I can, embarrassing myself in front of you, and he locks us."

"He told us, but I saw you've been distracting yourself from... whatever it was, so I just agreed and thought to let you know after," sighed Chris. "It's not a big deal. You didn't embarrass yourself; I'm used to your barmy attempts to anything." Chris put his arm behind his back, laying it on the upper part of the seats. Matt shifted closer, so they could talk without having to raise the volume. 

"I'm sorry. I must be still high from the concert atmosphere. It's been... a hell of a night." Matt propped his head on Chris' shoulder. It wasn't unusual for them to be this close. Though being more of a case of him and Dom, Chris was still one if his best friends and he could afford whatever action was on his mind. 

Ten minutes passed quickly. Matt and Chris chatted about the tour, how they'll have some time for themselves, now there's a few days off, except for one short acoustic gig, and what are they going to do. The _Origin of Symmetry_ tour was quite harsh to this day, but they loved the hectic atmosphere, as long as there wasn't too much to do in a short period of time.

"It's been too long," started Matt suddenly and looked around. Chris had to stop for a second to process his bandmate's thoughts, then understood he was talking about Tom and Dom taking their time inside the house.

"Maybe they just can't seem to find the films." Chris was always the optimistic one, giving hope even to those like Matt.

"Or they've found them and are in Tom's room watching them," Matt suggested, his face showing irritation. "What were they thinking?!"

"Matt, don't be ridiculous," Chris laughed and looked at the singer. "They wouldn't leave us here like that." 

"Oh, no, they wouldn't. Surely." Matt's sarcastic retort was making Chris irritated with the situation even more, though he had no reason to be. He could just ignore Matt.

It was difficult with the singer throwing his arms around while babbling loads of accusations towards Dom and Tom. 

"They're so bloody egoistic! They surely came here to make fun of us, I believe it. Now they're cowards and stayed inside and they'll come for us in the morning, finding us freezing here for a couple of seconds of their laughter." 

Chris rubbed his face with his free hand, the other staying at the back of the seat. "They'll be done any time soon. Stop overexaggerating and wait for them to finish."

"I mean it, Chris! We're in a bad situation, until they'll return. What if the lock isn't enough? It looks scary here." Matt was trembling by now, looking around furiously. 

"Matt, relax. Don't put yourself in danger. I'm with you, if that helps," Chris said in a soothing voice.

Matt glanced at Chris, then his concentration broke and he was interested in whatever the small car could provide. The main task was not to look at Chris. "I'm going crazy, right? But I just know there's something lurking in the shadows. It's waiting for us, we're a prey, we can't es-"

His words were silenced by Chris' lips on his, holding his head in a firm grip, so he couldn't move if he wanted. 

Which he really didn't want. That was the scariest thing about it. 

When Chris started pulling away in thought that he had broken Matt, the singer moved into Chris' touch, deepening the sweet kiss that once occured between them. Now, it was full snogging. Matt hung his arms around Chris' neck, occasionally playing with the locks he grew out, but still kept the touch pretty simple. He wasn't on Chris' shoulder anymore, they kept the distance comfortable for both of them, but still able to reach wherever their hands wanted. 

Chris withdrew from Matt to get air, bumping his head on the ceiling, cursing. He fixed his hands again on Matt's body, this time on his waist, and continued what they started. 

The kisses were messy, for neither knew what to do in a situation like this. What more, neither Chris or Matt knew they would end up here. What they were doing couldn't be explained. Still, they kept on kissing like there was no tomorrow. Matt tasted after sweat, probably because they had no time after the concert to shower or even change. They couldn't complain; they were high on adrenaline, so what was there to say other than to shout and be happy?

And now the kiss. The yen of undiscovered territory beginning to feel strange, and they still kept on diving in, Chris being more dominant, pulling Matt on his thighs, so the singer was sitting on him.

"God," whispered Matt to Chris' ear, rapid breaths coming out of his mouth. "Fuck it."

Chris put his forehead on Matt's and gulped. "Stop stressing." It took a while, until Chris could breathe properly. Then he finished his thought. "It's just a kiss."

"Just a kiss," Matt whimpered and put his hands on the back of Chris' neck. "I-I think I w-want..." 

The older couldn't even finish his sentence with how much wantoness was residing in his mind at the moment. He plunged forward, invading Chris' mouth once again. With eyes closed, the singer concentrated on moving up Chris' thighs, so he could get better access on the youngster's lips, Chris helping Matt by lifting his legs on his own. Heavy breathing sounded through the car as Matt warded off, barely knowing his intentions anymore. 

"I-I'm sorry, Chris," he whispered an apology, looking straight in the eyes of the bassist. He thought he was losing himself easily in those hazel orbs he never properly noticed Chris owned.

"Let's do it properly, at least," growled Chris, forced Matt upwards and unzipped his jeans, pushing them to the singer's ankles. Matt winced, when Chris' strong fingers brushed over a bruise on his hip created by his guitar.

Chris reached for his pocket, drawing out s small packet, and he opened it. 

"You expected us to do this?" Matt smirked and took the condom from Chris, helping him put it on. 

"Oh, you know me too well," returned Chris, but hissed as Matt's cold hands collided with the skin of his cock.

Matt noticed Chris' heavy arousal and he moved his thighs closer, but not to give too much. "Been wound up for too long, eh?"

"Fucking shut up, Bellamy." Chris' mouth crashed savagely into Matt's, withdrawing a gasp from the older, and gripped his smaller form from around his back. Kissing Chris was never on the list Matt would like to try, but the situation was so yielding, and he was too turned on to decline the offer. Their tongues fit perfectly, having no problem with sliding together, exploring, what hasn't been discovered yet. 

Chris transposed his arm lower, indicating Matt to raise his body, which he gladly obeyed. 

A long stare competition occurred between them, before Matt decided that there was enough teasing for the night and sinked down, abandoning all the reticence he felt at the moment. 

Matt didn't descend all the way down; he knew his limits and Chris wasn't exactly an easy piece to take in at once. Inch after inch he slid down, until the pain caused by no preparation, changed into pure bliss. 

The singer remained at place, when Chris' whole lenght was in him, adjusting himself. Then he started rocking, tenderly at first, with closed eyes.

Chris wanted to see the electric blue eyes looking straight into his green ones, so he decided to be cruel a tad and jabbed his thumb in the small bruise he touched earlier. Matt moaned and trew his head backwards, but understood Chris' intention and didn't drop his eyelids anymore. 

While delving his tongue in Chris' mouth more, Matt flushed his torso on the bassist's, increasing his speed, and neared them both to the pinnacle of their pleasure. 

Both whispering incoherent sentences, Chris let his hands roam over Matt's back, both hands under the shirt to feel the hot, sweaty skin. He knew too well that he was in no better condition, but it turned him on so much and he was so close, so close to coming. 

Chris pushed Matt forward, snogging with the smaller singer, before Matt had to plunge backwards again only to prop his head on Chris' forehead, coming hard. Chris lifted his head while Matt was still in the middle of his blissful ignorance, and looked at the face the singer was making.

He wondered why it was enough that it pushed him over the edge and in chopped inhales came inside Matt.

Both were breathing hard, still recovering from the scary, but fucking wonderful experience. One final kiss followed before Chris hung his head over the head rest.

Matt looked down, noticing that the product of their encounter was all over Chris' shirt and trousers. Not wanting to leave his place, he reached into the back pocket of his jeans, withdrawing a tissue to help and clean the bassist of the filth.

Chris, still holding the smaller man with arms around his waist, moved forward and back to give Matt one final reason, why did they end up in this situation, making him groan in pleasure again.

Matt threw the used tissue to the back of Dom's car, hoping that he will remember to take it with him, when getting out.

"I was too paranoid," Matt explained more to himself. "You had to silence my thoughts somehow."

"Otherwise you would break Dom's window and run after them in fury," Chris tittered. Matt drew his left hand towards Chris' ear, tugging the few strands of hair behind. He watched the bassist intensely, until he realised that Chris was still inside of him and any small movement caused that Chris was slowly getting aroused again. They didn't need any more novelties into their friendship, which borderlined with something further beyond after what happened. Neither Chris or Matt wanted more questions to be asked to themselves. 

Matt lifted his thighs up, not too quickly in case Chris was still sensitive to every gentle touch on his cock, murmuring sweet words to the bassist's ear. His palms landed on Chris' broad shoulders and fisted the material of his shirt, for he had to put up with the tension of his insides as well. Relief washed over both faces as Matt succeeded in removing himself from Chris' reign and he fixed his friend's jeans, since they were only unzipped, then he stood up - within the bounds of possibility - and pushed the trousers from his ankles up again. 

Sitting next to Chris, he put his head on the bassist's shoulder, waiting in peace for the both of their friends to get back. Matt's lids started to feel heavy and listening to Chris' steady breathing, his eyes slowly closed to the point, when he lost unconsciousness. It was pretty from Chris' point of view. How his mouth started opening, letting some drops of saliva fall on his shirt. And the way he was holding Chris - one hand on the bassist's chest, the other around his back, his legs cowered on the seat and he was slouged with his whole weight on Chris. He alone was slowly falling asleep again, when a sound from outside startled him and he looked out, seeing his two friends talking drunkenly, hugging and pointing in the car's direction. 

So Matt was right after all.

**Author's Note:**

> After a long pause, I wanted to write something slashy/funny, so there you go; Matt and Chris! Thank you for reading, it means a lot!
> 
> (I just might add Dom and Tom's point of view, but I'm done for now!)


End file.
